Gros délire sérieux s'abstenir spécial fou rire
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Ça y est, c'est la grande bataille, la vraie, la dernière, mais elle ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu. C'est en fait une suite de gags.


**Titre :** Gros délire (sérieux s'abstenir) spécial fou rire

**Genre :** humour, parodie

**Avertissement :** rien n'est sérieux, ceci est un texte pour se détendre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gros délire (sérieux s'abstenir) spécial fou rire**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aujourd'hui, c'est la grande bataille. Voldemort arrive par la droite avec ses Mangemorts et de nombreux élèves de Serpentard. À gauche, on peut apercevoir Harry devant les Aurors, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Harry s'avance au milieu de la clairière et s'arrête, attendant son adversaire. Celui-ci est encore derrière une rangée de rochers. Il marche tranquillement vers son ennemi, fier, droit, sérieux.

Brusquement, Harry explose de rire imité par ses amis. En effet, Voldemort était tellement occupé à faire le fier, le méchant qu'il n'avait pas vu la petite branche par terre. Il avait trébuché et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol, glissant jusqu'aux pieds de Harry.

Entre deux fous rires, Harry réussit à articuler :

-Pas besoin te prosterner devant moi, Voldemort, même si tu sais que je vais gagner !

Cette fois, tout le monde riait, sauf Voldemort, humilié par son pire ennemi, un "gamin" de 17 ans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort se releva tant bien que mal en réprimant une grimace. Autour de lui et d'Harry, la bataille avait commencé depuis peu. Les deux "chefs" marchaient tranquillement, regardant les combattants, les aidant, les conseillant.

Brusquement, Lucius fit irruption entre Harry et Voldemort, voulant sûrement montrer à son Maître qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry en s'écriant :

-Avada...

Il s'arrêta net, dirigea sa baguette vers sa bouche et mordit dedans en marmonnant :

-Excusez-moi, j'ai un petit creux...

Puis, aussi vite qu'il l'avait arrêté, il reprit son mouvement.

-... Kedavra !

Dès qu'il eut fini son sort, tout le monde explosa de rire, même Voldemort.

En effet, Harry n'était pas mort, mais en plus, la baguette que tenait Lucius dans sa main n'était pas une baguette magique, mais une baguette de pain...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il vient de se ridiculiser, disparaît en transplanant, sûrement à l'autre bout du champ de bataille et l'incident reste clos.

Voldemort et Harry continuent à marcher à travers le terrain, ils le parcourent en long, en large, en travers...

Soudain, Drago arrive à côté d'eux. Il pointe sa baguette sur Harry (ah oui, c'est vrai, il est du côté de Voldemort) et s'écrit :

-Avada Kevadra !

Malheureusement, comme pour son père, rien ne se produit.

Il s'éloigne, tout penaud et murmure d'un air gêné :

-Oups, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part...

Et il disparaît rapidement à son tour, sous le fou rire d'Harry et l'air étonné de son Maître.

Apparemment, les Malefoy veulent se faire bien voir par Voldemort, mais ils ratent à chaque fois. La seule chose qu'ils réussissent, c'est faire rire les nombreux spectateurs, même si certains le cachent bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux "incidents Malefoy" étaient oubliés, enfin presque... Dès qu'Harry ou ses amis apercevaient un Malefoy, ils explosaient de rire.

Le champ résonnait de tous les cris des combattants. Il y avait des sorts, les appels...

Soudain, le silence revint. Inquiet, tout le monde regarda autour de lui, cherchant la raison de ce brusque silence.

Au bout d'un moment, les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur Ron.

-Hic !

C'était le rouquin qui avait un hoquet assez bruyant.

Les "hic" qui suivirent furent couverts par les éclats de rire des combattants.

Comme tout le monde le sait, rire donne le hoquet... Comme tout le monde avait rit trois ou quatre fois depuis le début de cette bataille, on entendit bientôt Ron faire "hic", imité ensuite par tout les sorciers présents, et en chœur…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longtemps après, les rires et les hoquets avaient disparus, avec beaucoup de mal puisque dès que quelqu'un avait un hoquet bruyant, tout le monde repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le combat avait donc repris, mais un peu moins sérieusement qu'auparavant.

Brusquement, Harry entendit un cri. Il se retourna et vit Ginny, entourée de Mangemorts, dont les deux Malefoy...

Alors qu'il allait se précipiter pour l'aider, il fut bousculé par... Timon et Pumba, du Roi Lion !

Les deux animaux se placèrent entre Ginny et les Mangemorts. Pumba, terriffié, tourna le dos aux Mangemorts, pendant que Timon tremblait de peur en les regardant.

Le regard de la mangouste se plaça sur la queue du phacochère et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il la saisit et la pointa sur les Mangemorts en s'écriant :

-On n'bouge plus, cette chose est chargée, j'vous aurais prévenus !

-Aaaah ! crièrent les Mangemorts avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Ah, ah, on pourrait appeler ça "guerre et pets" ! s'exclama Timon en lâchant la queue de Pumba.

Les deux animaux disparurent sous les fous rires du côté d'Harry et les cris de rage du côté de Voldemort.

Harry se précipita vers Ginny pour la rassurer, mais c'était maintenant inutile : elle était morte de rire après l'intervention inattendue de Timon et Pumba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers les deux sorciers, inquiets de voir que Ginny était couchée par terre, tordue de rire.

Voldemort, qui était derrière les quatre amis, brandit sa baguette et s'écria :

-Tournicoti tournicoton !

Aussitôt, les quatre Gryffondors se retrouvèrent en l'air, en train de tourner, comme sur un manège invisible, le manège enchanté !

Ils tournaient tellement vite qu'on ne distingait qu'un trait noir, du aux robes de sorciers.

Soudain, la tête de Ron émergea du trait noir et le rouquin cria, un bras tendu à côté de sa tête :

-Yahou ! Plus vite !

Et il rentra la tête, alors que le trait noir accélérait, pour le plus grand bonheur du Weasley.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione de sortir la tête.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un bouquin sur cet intéressant sortilège ?

Dumbledore lui lança un vieux livre et Hermione repris son manège.

Brusquement, on vit un objet tomber de ce trait tournoyant.

-Où sont passées mes lunettes ? cria Harry en sortant la tête du manège emballé.

Lorsqu'il les eut récupérées, il reprit sa place dans le manège enchanté.

-Excusez-moi, où est Pollux ? demanda Ginny, dont la tête émergea du cercle noir.

-Tournicoti tournicoton ! s'exclama Pollux en arrivant sur le champ de bataille.

En le voyant, tout le monde explosa de rire.

-Tournicoti tournicoton ! répéta Pollux, interrompant ainsi la ronde des quatre adolescents.

Dès que les sorciers atterrirrent sur la terre ferme, Pollux disparut, pendant que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'exclamaient :

-Tournicoti tournicoton !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Décidément, cette bataille ne s'annonçait pas comme les autres, et c'était loin d'être fini...

Les combattants reprirent peu à peu les duels, les défis entre les deux camps.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de s'éparpiller dans le champ.

Brusquement, Harry eut une idée : il allait se servir de son balai pour sillonner le terrain et aider plus facilement ses amis.

-Accio Eclair de Feu !

Évidemment, le balai mit du temps à arriver, vu qu'il était assez loin.

Lorsque Voldemort vit Harry voler sur son balai, il décida que lui aussi pouvait voler sur un balai, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des dizaines d'années, même si la seule fois où il l'avait fait, il s'était cassé lamentablement le bras.

Il s'en fit donc apparaître un et décolla, essayant d'imiter son jeune ennemi pour maîtriser l'engin et de se souvenir de son unique cours de vol.

Pas besoin de préciser que l'ensemble fut catastrophique.

Harry, se rendant compte des difficultés de Voldemort décida de le tester. Il fonça vers lui, en arrivant de face, et remonta en chandelle au dernier moment.

Voldemort, dont le visage était naturellement blanchâtre devint encore plus pâle. Le sorcier réussit tant bien que mal à se raccrocher à son balai et évita ainsi la chute.

Harry, qui avait envie de s'amuser un peu, fit ainsi plein de frayeur à Voldemort, il fonçant dessus, lui tournant autour...

Harry, qui avait fini par se lasser, reprit son rôle de "chef" et recommença à aider ses amis, tout en surveillant Voldemort du coin de l'oeil.

Ce dernier était blanc comme un linge, ce qui contrastait avec sa robe noire et rendait ses yeux rouges encore plus voyant que d'habitude.

Après avoir stupéfixé trois Mangemorts, immobilisé deux autres et jeté d'autres sorts (tels tarentallegra) sur d'autres Mangemorts, Harry retourna voir Voldemort qui semblait s'être remis de ses nombreuses frayeurs.

Lorsqu'il vit arriver Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et d'avoir des sueurs froides.

Commençait-il à avoir peur de lui ? Voldemort, le grand Voldemort, avait-il peur de Harry, un jeune sorcier de 17 ans ? Peut-être bien...

Le jeune élève de Poudlard décida de tester une nouvelle fois Voldemort...

Un furtif sourire illumina son visage. Harry se pencha en avant et fonça sur Voldemort.

Ce dernier ne devait pas s'y attendre car il sursauta et tomba lamentablement de son balai.

Durant sa chute, il se retrouva la tête en bas, sa robe glissa et dévoila...

Tous ceux qui virent la chute de Voldemort explosèrent de rire.

Ron, qui ne le voyait pas, demanda à Harry pourquoi tout le monde riait.

Le jeune sorcier réussit à lui expliquer, entre deux fous rires.

-C'est Voldemort... Il a... Il porte... Il porte un caleçon blanc avec des cœurs roses !

Harry, qui avait prononcé la dernière phrase sans reprendre son souffle, repartit dans son fou rire, accompagné cette fois par Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius, mort de rire à cause de l'incident de son Maître, lança un sort pas très connu (pas même d'Hermione) :

-Houba !

Il y eut un silence, tout le monde attendant le résultat du sort.

-Houba ! entendit-on en écho.

Harry se tourna vivement et vit…

-Marsupilami ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers lui. Ça va, marsu ?

-Houdac (oui).

Le petit singe jaune et noir forma un ressort avec sa longue queue et commença à sauter autour de Voldemort, le regard amusé.

-Houba ! Haha ! (rire)

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, énervé par l'attitude de ce petit animal insolent (selon lui), décida de lui lancer un sort.

-Jambencoton !

-Houburp ! (marsu vient de roter)

Le marsupilami resta encore un moment avant de partir en criant :

-Houbabaye !

Et il disparut, comme par magie...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le départ du marsu, Voldemort et Harry comptèrent rapidement leurs troupes. Vu son air inquiet, il devait manquer un Mangemort aux troupes de Voldemort, et pas n'importe lequel.

-Où est Malefoy ? rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je suis là, répondit timidement Drago.

-Non, pas toi, imbécile, fit Voldemort en le poussant.

-Je suis là ! s'exclama une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix et découvrirent...

-Malefoy ! Descend tout de suite de cet arbre ! Et d'abord, comment y es-tu arrivé ? interrogea son Maître d'un air mécontent.

-Disons que c'est le singe jaune qui m'y a déposé au passage, répondit Lucius d'un air gêné.

-Eh bien, qu'attend-tu pour...

Voldemort fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. Lucius venait de tomber de sa branche.

Tout le monde regarda le Mangemort étalé par terre et explosa de rire.

Ron, qui était parti vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, demanda à Harry ce qui se passait.

-Disons que Voldemort et Lucius ont les mêmes goûts...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que Lucius a un caleçon rose avec des nounours bleus dessus.

À cette phrase, Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire.

-Je suis jamais là quand il faut, râla Ron, entre deux fous rires.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort, voyant Harry et Ron, toujours en plein fou rire même un quart d'heure après l'incident, décida qu'il fallait les punir.

Il s'avança donc fièrement vers les deux jeunes sorciers. Le visage du Mage Noir exprimait le mépris, l'arrogance. Il semblait sûr de lui et de sa victoire, se disant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de voir Harry six pieds sous terre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marchait la tête haute, comme s'il était supérieur aux autres. D'ailleurs, supérieur, il l'était, mais par sa bêtise, sa crétinerie...

Harry le regarda avancer tranquillement, comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher.

-Je le sens mal, murmura Ron à son ami.

-Moi aussi, mais pour une autre raison...

Il fit patienter son ami, puis il lui montra...

BOUM !

Voldemort venait de tomber.

Dean, qui venait de rejoindre ses amis, demanda ce qui se passait, c'est le rouquin qui se chargea de lui expliquer.

-En fait, Voldemort venait vers nous, la tête haute... Comme ça (Ron imita son ennemi). Il marchait derrière la rangée de buissons, et tout d'un coup, plus rien à part un "BOUM".

-Tu veux dire que Voldemort est tombé ?

-Oui, confirma Harry. Comme au début de la bataille.

-Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une bataille, je dirais plutôt que c'est une suite de gags, fit Ginny en arrivant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Effectivement, la suite des événements ne pouvait que confirmer ce que Ginny avait dit.

Soudain, quelqu'un poussa un cri de terreur derrière le petit groupe de Gryffondor. Ils se retournèrent, c'était Pansy qui avait crié (eh oui, même les "méchants" peuvent avoir peur).

Derrière la jeune fille, quelqu'un courait, l'air effrayé.

-Pro... pro... profe... professeur... commença Ron.

-Qu... Qui... continua Hermione.

-Professeur Quirrell ? acheva Harry.

Ginny, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses camarades avaient peur d'un professeur, comprit quand Dean lui expliqua qu'il était sensé être mort depuis six ans.

Derrière le groupe d'amis, se tenait Voldemort, l'air pas très rassuré de voir un "fantôme" qui semblait bien vivant.

Le "professeur Quirrell" ouvrit la bouche.

-Une farce ! Par les Weasley ! cria-t-il. Je voulais vous prévenir...

Et il tomba sur le sol, évanouit. Le corps avait à peine touché le sol qu'il disparut, "comme par magie".

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Les deux jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent.

-Alors, que pensez-vous de notre nouvelle invention ?

-C'est une nouvelle version de "Un troll ! Dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir..." que Quirrell avait crié il y a six ans, dans la Grande Salle, annonça Fred.

Voldemort s'en alla rapidement, énervé, sous les fous rire des élèves.

-On en a d'autres comme ça, mais il faut qu'on les perfectionne... fit George avant de partir, suivit par son frère.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les jumeaux avaient à peine disparus que de gros nuages vinrent envahir le ciel bleu.

Très rapidement, il fit trop sombre pour combattre.

Un peu partout, on entendait "Lumos" et bientôt toutes les baguettes éclairèrent le champ de bataille.

Il y eut un éclair jaune bleuté. Cette soudaine lumière montra le visage effrayé de Voldemort et rendit le visage d'Harry plus puissant, plus effrayant que jamais.

Une pluie diluvienne s'abbatit soudainement sur le sol. Les sorciers se firent apparaître des parapluies, noirs pour les partisans de Voldemort et leur Maître, et aux couleurs de Poudlard pour Harry et ses amis.

Un vent violent vint s'ajouter à cette situation, la rendant extrêmement tendue.

De nombreux parapluies se retournaient, d'autres se déchiraient, quelques uns s'envolaient, lâchés par leurs propriétaires, qui risquaient sinon de décoler.

Harry, voyant que Voldemort ne bougeait pas, il semblait paralysé par la peur, fit apparaître deux grandes "maisons" de pierre, ne comportant que trois murs. Au-dessus de la porte de cet abri, il y avait marqué soit "Voldemort", soit "Harry Potter", indiquant ainsi où on devait s'abriter.

Derrière Dumbledore, Ron faisait chanter quelques élèves pour se détendre.

-Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille.

Mais les grondements de tonnerre étaient tellement forts qu'ils entendaient à peine leur propre voix.

-Il pleut, il pleut bergère, rentre tes blancs moutons.

Soudain, Harry décida de sortir de son abri afin de faire le tour du champ et vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun mort (ce qu'il espérait).

Tous les combattants virent sa silhouette disparaître derrière le rideau de pluie.

-Heureusement, il n'y a aucun mort, murmura Harry pour lui même.

Alors qu'Harry retournait s'abriter, il se rendit compte qu'il était sec, alors qu'il n'avait ni parapluie ni protection magique. Il regarda le sol, il était sec lui aussi. La pluie semblait s'arrêter à quelques millimètres du sol et disparaître.

-Comme par magie, murmura Harry.

-POP, POP.

Harry se retourna vivement et vit avec soulagement que c'était Fred et George qui venaient de transplaner à côté de lui.

-Alors, Harry, t'en penses quoi ?

-Il est bien notre orage, non ? continua Fred.

-Oui, tout le monde y a crut, répondit Harry.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Même moi, ajouta Harry, et Dumbledore aussi je crois.

À cette nouvelle, les deux jumeaux affichèrent de grands sourires.

-Harry, tu vas te mettre au milieu du champ et lever ta baguette, ordonna George.

-Mais, pourquoi ? tenta de protester Harry.

-Tu verras, je te promet que ça fait pas mal.

-T'en sais rien, t'as pas essayé, rétorqua Fred, suffisamment bas pour qu'Harry n'entende pas.

Harry s'exécuta. Il se plaça au milieu du champ, entre les deux abris. Il suffirait d'un peu plus de lumière pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Soudain, un éclair se dirigea vers le jeune homme, mais il se divisa et tomba tout autour, éclairant les deux abris, Fred, George et Harry.

Voldemort semblait toujours aussi effrayé. A-t-il peur de l'orage ? Dans ce cas, Fred et George ont trouvé son point faible.

Un second éclair tomba du ciel et vint cette fois droit sur Harry. Les Mangemorts lui criaient de ne pas bouger, ses amis lui demandaient de bouger, disant qu'il était sous un éclair. Fred et George, eux, lui firent signe de ne pas bouger.

L'éclair tomba sur Harry. Le corps du sorcier s'illumina un bref instant, puis il renvoya toute la lumière qu'il avait reçu autour de lui. Le champ était maintenant plus éclairé qu'en plein jour, tout le monde en avait mal aux yeux, sauf Harry.

Lorsque la lumière se fut dissipée, l'orage s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et les deux abris disparurent.

Fred et George s'approchèrent d'Harry et lui dirent :

-L'orage que nous avons créé t'a donné toute sa puissance.

Ils avaient à peine fini leur phrase qu'ils transplanèrent dans le groupe qui soutenait Harry.

Harry se sentit soudain plus fort, plus puissant. Il dégageait désormais une aura puissante, plus encore que Dumbledore, égale à celle de Voldemort.

Ils sont maintenant à égalité.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand deux sorciers sont à égalité (au niveau de leur puissance) et qu'ils ont un lien très fort qui les unis (renforcé par l'orage des jumeaux), ils peuvent être amenés à faire certaines choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais faites en temps normal.

(Note de l'auteur : le passage en italique est raconté par une petite fille qui a assisté à la scène)

_L'orage il est parti, et puis, Voldemort il est arrivé, et puis, il est venu avec ses Mangemorts._

_Si, si, je vous assure, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! Je vous dis pas ce que j'ai vu… Enfin, si, je vous le dis, mais… Pas tout de suite… Enfin, si tout de suite… Oh et puis zut…_

_Donc Voldy est venu, avec ses Mangemorts, et puis, il y avait Ryry, enfin Harry, Pon, enfin Ron, et 'Mione, enfin Hermy ou Hermione._

_Et puis Voldy il a regardé Ryry, il était méchant Voldy, et puis... Pon et 'Mione ils ont regardé et ils ont rien dit..._

_Et puis, Ryry, et bah, et bah, et bah... il est tombé par terre et puis, et puis, et puis, il est tombé par terre, et ça a fait "BOUM"... Et puis, Ryry, et bah, il a dit :_

_-Couic._

_Et puis il a fermé les yeux, et puis il est mort._

_Et puis, Voldy il l'a regardé et il a dit :_

_-Ouin, j'ai plus d'ennemi..._

_Et puis il a pleuré, et puis Pon et 'Mione ils ont rigolé..._

_Et puis Voldy il est tombé par terre, ça a fait "BOUM-aussi" et puis il a dit :_

_-Couic-aussi._

_Ryry il est mort, Pon et 'Mione ils pleurent... Ryry il est mort..._

_Ah tiens, non, j'ai parlé trop vite, Ryry, il vit, il vit Ron !_

_Et puis Ryry il a pointé sa baguette sur Voldy et puis, il a dit :_

_-Arvadek Adava !_

_Et puis, Voldy, il vit, il vit Ryry ! Et puis il le serre dans ses bras._

_Et puis Voldy il regarde ses Mangemorts et puis il leur dit... Zut, j'ai oublié ce qu'il leur dit..._

_Bref, Voldy et ses Mangemorts ils s'éloignent et ils laissent Ryry, Pon et 'Mione._

_Et puis Ryry, Pon et 'Mione ils tombent par terre tellement ils rigolent._

_Et puis, c'est fini._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrière Voldemort et Harry, il y avait Ron et Hermione qui les regardaient en riant. C'est sûr que ça doit être marrant de voir les deux sorciers les plus puissants jouer comme des gamins...

Eh oui, maintenant, ils jouent à chat.

-C'est toi le chat, Voldy ! s'écria Harry en le touchant.

Décidément, plus les sorciers sont puissants, plus ils sont gamins dans leur tête (y a qu'à voir Dumbledore...).

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on entend cette fois ?

-Voldy est arrivé-ééééé, commença Harry.

-Sur son balai doré-ééééé, continua Voldemort.

Tout en chantant, les deux sorciers faisaient une ronde, entraînant tous les autres combattants.

-Et il a vu Harry-yyyyy, chantèrent les Mangemorts.

-Et Harry a rit-iiiii, finirent les amis d'Harry.

-Et ils se sont battus-uuuuu, entonna Voldemort.

-Et Voldy est tombé sur... commença Harry.

-Le cul-uuuuu, dirent les Mangemorts en riant.

Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, quand on les voit, ce sont de vrais gamins. On ne dirait vraiment pas que ce sont des ennemis qui sont sensés s'entre-tuer...

-Et Harry lui a marché-ééééé, fit Voldemort.

-Sur le pied-ééééé, compléta Harry en le faisant, un sourire aux lèvres.

De vrais gamins...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'un coup de baguette, Harry fit apparaître des seaux et une pelle.

S'asseyant directement sur le sol, il entreprit de remplir les seaux afin de faire un château, Poudlard.

La magie aidant, l'édifice fut rapidement fini. Derrière lui, Voldemort et la plupart des combattants l'imitaient, construisant divers châteaux.

Quelques sorts plus tard, le sable était coloré, les pièces creusées et des personnages de sable se promenaient dans les constructions enfantines.

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, les seuls à ne pas avoir fait de château de sable, passèrent dans les rangs, notant les participants pour les classer.

-Nous donnerons 16 points sur 20 à Lord Voldemort, fit Dumbledore en passant.

-17 points pour Harry Potter, annonça McGonagall.

-Yessss, s'écria Harry.

Il venait d'obtenir la meilleure note, battant de peu son pire ennemi, et camarade de jeux préféré.

-Et pourquoi il gagnerait ! Et pourquoi pas moi ? s'étonna Voldy.

-Parce que c'est comme ça, répliqua Harry.

-Je proteste énergiquement, continua le mage noir.

Dumbledore et McGonagall refusèrent d'accéder à la requête du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Énervé, celui-ci essaya de donner un coup de pied au château de sable de son adversaire, mais il rata son coup. Pour compléter le tout, les personnages qu'Harry avait créés se rassemblèrent dans ce qui semblait être le parc, ramassèrent du sable et commencèrent à le lancer sur Voldemort.

-Aïe, ouille, gémit celui-ci en s'éloignant.

D'un coup de baguette d'Harry, la bataille de sable s'arrêta.

Le jeune Potter regarda alors le château de son ennemi et un sourire enfantin éclaira son visage.

Prenant son élan, il sauta sur l'édifice de sable, le détruisant.

Il sauta ainsi sur tous les châteaux, sauf le sien, indestructible grâce à un sort de son invention.

Derrière lui, Voldemort les achevait.

Ils ressemblaient à de vrais gamins qui construisent des châteaux de sable pour les détruire ensuite.

Lorsque la dernière tour de sable du dernier château fut par terre, Harry poussa un cri de joie.

-Gagné !

Son château était toujours debout, indestructible...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après la destruction massive de châteaux de sable (seul celui d'Harry tenait encore), les combats reprirent. Chacun voulait convaincre quelqu'un d'autre que son château était le plus beau, avant d'être détruit par les deux chefs.

Ainsi, Hermione et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient engagé un petit duel.

-Car au pays des Schtroumps, les petits êtres bleus...

Ah, on entend encore Harry et Voldy qui s'éclatent comme des gamins...

Plus loin, Ron se battait contre Drago.

Un peu plus tard, Bellatrix et Hermione avaient fini leur duel, le résultat étant un excellant gâteau au chocolat...

Alors qu'Hermy se promenait dans le champ de bataille, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui oserait dire que son château était plus beau que le sien, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-Haha, fit Bellatrix en sautant derrière la jeune fille.

-Hoho, répondit-elle en se retournant, sautant aussi.

-Avada... comença la jeune Lestrange.

-Huhu ! s'exclama Ron en sautant entre les deux combattantes.

Le jeune rouquin, emporté par son élan atterit lourdement sur un lit, placé là pour on-ne-sait-quoi par on-ne-sait-qui.

Il rebondit mollement sur le matelas et resta immobile.

Hermione, voyant que son ami jouait la comédie (mais, avait-elle raison ?), partit discrètement.

Bellatrix le regarda un moment, puis commença à chanter.

-Dodo, l'enfant do...

Le jeune Weasley émit un très faible ronflement.

-L'enfant dormira bien vite...

-Z'avez perdu ! s'écria Ron en se redressant brusquement.

Bellatrix, surprise, trébucha et tomba... dans les bras de Lucius qui passait pas là.

Plus loin, Voldy et Harry s'éclataient toujours comme deux petits gamins...

Décidément, la magie n'arrange pas le cerveau...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Un, deux, trois, ciseaux !

Voldy et Harry s'amusent toujours...

-J'ai gagné, annonça Harry.

-T'es sûr ?

-Bah, oui... La feuille enveloppe la pierre.

-C'est pas juste, t'arrête pas de gagner...

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.

-Bah oui, quand t'avais un an, t'as gagné, pour la pierre philosophale, t'as gagné, dans la chambre des secrets, t'as gagné, dans le cimetière, t'as gagné, pour les châteaux de sable, t'as gagné, et là tu viens encore de gagner...

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Si c'est comme ça, je joue plus avec toi, décréta Voldy en lui tournant le dos.

Alors qu'il commençait à bouder, Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione, pour jouer à "ni oui, ni non".

-Je peux jouer ? demanda Voldy, incapable de rester inactif, surtout quand il espérait enfin battre Harry.

-T'es sûr que tu veux jouer ? interrogea Harry.

-Bah, oui... répondit le concerné.

-T'as perdu, t'as perdu...

-Mais, c'était pas marqué dans le scénario, ça...

-Ah bon ? Eh bah, je viens de le rajouter, alors, répondit Harry, sûr de lui.

-COUPEZ ! cria une voix.

-Excellant, ajouta une autre voix.

-Il va être génial, ce film, renchérit son voisin.

Harry et Voldy se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main. Le tournage était terminé.

Harry n'arrête pas de gagner, Voldy ne cesse de perdre, comme d'habitude...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'était mon petit délire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et vous aura fait rire.

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy

reviews please !


End file.
